Pasts Unveiled
by bloody faerie
Summary: Draco and Hermione are head boy and girl. An unknown past filled with lust reveals itself. Will history repeat it self?
1. Chapter 1

Walking down the steps of her new dormitory, Hermione Granger let out a sigh.

Everything has changed. Some how the excitement of being head girl quickly faded when she stepped into her new common room. It had a bad feeling. She always felt tingles running down her spine when she has her late night reading in the common room.

Her co-head, Draco Malfoy, wasn't much of a help with her being comfortable.

Physically, Draco Malfoy has not changed a bit. He still had the platinum blond hair, ice cold silver eyes and lips that were made for a sneer. He still had the snobbish charm that wooed ever girl in Hogwarts.

Although, his body was leaner and muscled from quidditch. He had the body of greek god, even Hermione was attracted by his looks.

He although grew out of his pureblood state. Hermione can't even remember when was the last time he called her a mudblood. He was still a bully to Harry and Ron but only when provoked.

it's as if he had a personality make over.

After his father died along with Voldemort, it was like Draco snapped out of a curse. He left the company of Crabbe and Goyle and befriended Blaise Zabini.

The heads rarely talked but they had an unspoken truce. His superiority complex still remained but it was tolerable for Hermione.

Hermione Granger though, had changed physically wise. Her use to be bird nest hair tamed down, with the help of magic of course. It fell down to her back, silk and smooth from the roots, ending with spiral ringlets at the bottom. She filled out nicely. At the start of the year she had become an eye catcher.

Twirling a ringlet with her left hand finger and clutching a thick book with her right, she eased down the stairs for comforting read in front of the fire.

Malfoy had a drinking session with his slytherin buddies and told Hermione that he would be back late.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs she was pushed against the wall by an invisible force. She felt a hand gripping her neck, hard enough to make her drop the book but tender enough to let her breathe. Her heart pounded with confusion and fear. Her hands quickly wrapped around the invisible hand restraining her. She struggled to get free but was unsuccessful.

Her hands were suddenly gripped and were held above her head.

She felt a body, a man's body press against her.

She could feel short hot breathes against her cheek. Her eyes watered when she felt a hand caressing her thigh and move up into her skirt. She could barely feel her feet touch the ground. The pressure on her wrist had become painful and the hand on her thigh stopped until it rested on her ass.

The portrait quietly creaked and Hermione fell to the ground.

Draco Malfoy entered the common room to spot Granger sitting at the bottom of the stairs.

Their eyes locked only to be broken when Hermione sped up to her room leaving Draco Malfoy staring at the closed door.


	2. Chapter 2

Her dark hair was spread out on the pillow. She laid there in her naked glory as she panted.

A man, with long blond hair smirked as he watched his lover catch her breath. They were both in bed naked. Blankets and pillows lay scattered on the floor. Rough, mind-blowing and hard. That's how they liked it. He sat up to reach his robes that were thrown on the floor. After grabbing something from the inner pocket he turns towards the brunette.

"Wear this around your neck my sweet. It will protect you, my future bride." The brunette sat up so that he could put the necklace on her. It was an heirloom, given to him by his father. It embedded the Malfoy crest.

"Oh Demetri. It's beautiful," She whispered as her fingers swept over the crest

"I will give you everything you ask, Helena." He said kissing the side of her neck.

"Soon, we will have everything my love. An heir, wealth, respect, power. They will bow down to us. All of them." 

Helena looked at him lovingly.

"We will destroy them my king. You and I, and soon our son." She whispered it to his ear.

"7 more days until I turn of age Helena, then, we will have our way"...

Draco sat up quickly. He recognized himself and Hermione in his dream. 7 days? His birthday was in seven days. Does the dream mean something?

He stood up to walk to his bookshelf. He fingered the spines of the book until he stopped to a thick black book. Pulling out gently, he read the title with his eyes. The Pure Lineage of the Malfoys.

All of his ancestors where there. Their photo, biography, everything.

On the second page, he used his finger to trace down the list of names.

Demetri Adonis Malfoy p.1675

He flipped through the pages then stopped as he stared at his face. They were identical. All the pictures looked as if it was sketched. He read quietly.

Demetri Adonis Malfoy

1880 -

Then, nothing. No family, future, business.. Nothing.

It's like his life is not yet done.

Draco closed the book.

This whole thing was giving him a headache.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione lifted her head from the soft pillow. Last night was like a dream. She shuddered at the thought but quickly dismissed it when she throw off her covers.

'A nice bath and some cleaning would do the trick'

after her bath, she dressed herself in a thin tank top and a pair of cotton shorts.

She started pulling out books from the shelves and arranged them alphabetically.

After a bit of cleaning she hurried out to the common room to get some water. With her left hand she twirled her wand with her fingers. It dropped and rolled under the huge armoire. She bent down, her arm stretched out under the furniture. It was definitely out of her grasp.

"I'm loving the view from here Granger" A familiar voice drawled.

Hermione sat up quickly sent Malfoy a glare.

"Your arms are longer than mine Malfoy, could you get my wand?" She pouted.

He chuckled lightly and walked towards her. Bending down, he reached under just as she did a moment ago.

"What the -"

He pulled out his arm, his hand clasping an amulet with a long chain. Hermione plucked it from his hand and gestured for him to get her wand.

She observed it closely, wiping out the dirt that formed in front. Her fingers traced the sides and the small gems around it. Draco looked at her, remembering the dream he had last night. He stood up with her wand in his hand and exchanged it for the necklace.

It was the same necklace from his dream.

It was the ancient crest of the Malfoys. Around 50 years ago, his grand father had altered the crest, making it modern but still the same. He flipped it over, it was the same from the front.

"Is that yours Malfoy?" She interrupted his thoughts.

"No, but it looks familiar"

"It's beautiful"

"Why don't you keep it Granger?"

"Do you think that's safe?"

"I think things that aren't safe wouldn't be here."

She smiled at him and wound it around her neck. The crest rested in-between her breasts and he just thought how good it looked on her.

"It suits you."

"Why thank you Malfoy" She said smiling at him.

He smiled and his eyes grazed her face, down to her neck, to her breast then back again to her face.

"Ahem, well..." She started.

"You look different Granger."

"Oh? How so?"

"You've gotten pretty"

A blush formed on her cheeks and she cheekily replied.

"Well, you aren't butt ugly yourself Malfoy." She turned around to walk back to her room

"Haha, very funny Granger" He called out, staring at her delectable bottom


	4. Chapter 4

She walked towards the stairs of her dormitory. Out of nowhere, Demetri pushed her against the wall, his right hand wrapped around her neck.

"I've been stalking you ever since you left the library. Watching you walk made me want to fuck you from behind" He whispered into her ear.

Helena smirked at him, pushing her hips against his.

"I'd rather have you fuck me against this wall" She breathed out.

He gave her neck a long lick making her man out load.

He grasped her wrists and held it above her hand. She smiled wickedly as his hand grasp her thigh. He pushed his knee in between her legs. She responded by grinding her aching sex on his thigh. She felt short hot breaths against her cheek. She knew he was loving it. His hand moved upper thigh stopping at her ass. After giving it a squeeze, he moved his hands to her panties, slipping it down her legs. She growled with excitement and push her hips towards his, He let go of her wrists to lower his trousers. He sucked her neck as he pushed into her hard. She gasped in pain and pleasure, loving the feeling he was doing to her. Both his hands were gripping her bottom, he was pushing into her in hard, sharp thrusts.

His grunts and her moans echoing in their common room. He loved the fact that head boy and girl had there our dorm, they had fucked in every corner here.

"I'm - near - my - love" she gasped out in between thrusts. He pumped into her harder, faster. He felt her walls brightening around him. Her climax practically brings her into screams. After a few more thrusts he released in her grunting hard.

Helena panted, still against the wall. Demetri was still inside her, his head resting on her shoulder.

"I love you" she said.

"And I love you" lifting his head kissing her hard on the mouth.

He gently put her down, fixing her crumpled robes. He fastened his trousers and smirked at Helena.

She smirked back but her face fell.

"They are getting suspicious"

He huffed

"I didn't know those idiots knew how to think"

"Demetri, they are my friends.."

"They are the ones hindering us from being together! They want you for themselves Helena"

"They do not!"

"Helena, once we've done the ritual, we would be untouchable. They would want to destroy us."

"I know" She said as she looked down.

He went up to her kissing her passionately.

"My father would be the first to go, then everybody else. We have learned enough dark magic to over throw anyone"

"I can't wait for it to happen, to feel such great power"

"Soon my Helena.. Soon"

Hermione propped on her elbows. She fell asleep after fixing her room. She fingered the necklace around her neck. The dream she had aroused her and she was wanting to go to the restricted section. She felt different, as if she was alive, she was glowing. She wanted to feel the power that Demetri and Helena would have.

Demetri's shadow watched Hermione as she fingered the necklace, something Helena often did.

"6 more days, my Helena will be back. And this time, we will finish it all."


	5. Chapter 5

She searched the library. Book after book after book.

"The Head boys and girls of Hogwarts"

She pulled it out and sat down on the floor. She flipped through the pages until she found the page.

Year 1897

Head Boy Demetri Malfoy

Head Girl Helena Pierce

Listed down were their achievements

"Great grandma's sister" Hermione said to herself.

At the end of the page there was a note.

'Helena Pierce, intelligent beyond her years, beautiful and popular. She was loved by all. May her soul rest.'

"How odd."

She flipped to the last page.

Year 1997

Head Boy Draco Malfoy

Head Girl Hermione Granger

She laughed silently on how the book was well updated. She guessed it was charmed to automatically update.

She closed the book and returned it to the shelves. 

Walking back to her dorm in the dead of the night. She had gone up to the library after dinner and it took forever to find that book. As she entered the common room, her eyes fell on Draco Malfoy in his quidditch uniform. He looked utterly handsome. He was seated in front of the fire. He was still sweaty from practice. Both his legs were on the coffee table and his head laid on the back of the couch.

"Hey" He said tiredly.

"Hey" She replied as she sat on the opposite side of the couch. Not once did he looked at her. But she wanted to get his attention bad.

"Malfoy?"

"Hm?"

"Do you find me attractive?"

This caught his attention.

"Why do you ask?" He looked at her.

She went near him, sitting on the legs facing him.

"I just- Oh never mind" She looked down.

He laughed and raised his hand to cup her cheek and make her look at him.

"Yes. You are very attractive." He smiled.

She let out a smile and blushed.

"Thank you" She whispered.

"Too attractive" He said as he stared into her eyes.

She looked at him and glanced down his lips. She bit down her lip fighting the urge to lean on him.

He stared at her lip as she bit them. Her resistance to kiss him was gone as he leaned toward her. Their lips pressed against each other. He caught her lower lip in between his and darted his tongue out slowly. She opened her mouth as he did.

Their lips locked and their tongues battled. A moan caught in her throat. His head settled at the back of her head pushing toward him. Her hands rested on his chest as she pressed forward to him.

He pushed her back until she laid on her back with him on top of her. His legs were in between hers. His cock was painfully hard and wanted to feel skin. He pulled his head back only to kiss her neck. He nabbed and sucked the smooth flesh of her neck. Her fingers massaged his scalp tenderly. He pressed his groin against hers making her moan.

"Oh Demetri"

He pulled back completely and froze.

"What did you call me?" He hissed.

She looked guilty but still looked delicious. Her lips were red and looked thoroughly kissed. Soft marks on her neck started to show.

"Draco" She answered. He sat back and shook his head. His dreams were starting to get to him.

"No, no, no, no, no.. You- you called me something else."

"No I didn't. Draco.."

"We have to stop okay?"

She felt rejected and it certainly hurt. He saw her face and gave her a short sweet kiss.

"We have to stop or else we won't at all" He said as he tucked her hair at the back of her ears. She let out a smile and lent forward to kiss him.

"Okay"

"Come on, let's get to bed." He stood up and helped her get to her feet.

They separated their ways, looking back whenever they had the chance. 

Draco entered his room and sighed. He still had an erection and decided that he'd take care of it in the shower. He stripped his uniform off and let it fall on the floor. He enters the bathroom and turned the knobs of the shower. Water cascaded down his body. His hand reached down his cock and fisted it. He pumped it slowly and started to pace it. His other hand rested on the wall, supporting him.

He closed his eyes as he imagined Hermione underneath him. He remembers her moans and how her body felt. His fist moved fasted until he reached his peak. His hips buckled and he let out groan. He shivered as the shower hit the sensitive head of his penis. Cum covered the wall in front of him. His head hung down as he breathed. He finished of his shower, grabbing a pair of boxers in his closet and put it on. He laid under the covers, still thinking about Hermione. He felt him harden again and he looked down to see his covers tenting his cock. He groans in frustration, his hand on top of his cock as he rubbed it, the silk material of his boxers felt good.

He closed his eyes and slipped his hand under his underwear.

On the other side of the common room, Hermione lay on top of the mattress naked. On hand on the breast and the other in between her legs rubbing her clit furiously. Her back arched as she reached her climax, let out a long sensual moan, making sure Draco heard it.

As she hoped, Draco climaxed as he heard her moan.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco Malfoy laid on his bed sleeping soundly. His room was a bit chilly yet, he slept only in his boxers and a thin silk blanket covering him.

He stirred as he felt weight at the end of his bed. Being a light sleeper, he slowly opened his eyes and looked down. A figure creped under his blanket, a woman to be exact. He could feel the tips of long thick hair grazing his thighs. He nearly let out a gasp as he felt tips of erect nipples grazed his legs too.

Her mouth pressed against his navel, darting her tongue in and out of her mouth. Her hands caressed his abs up to chest, exploring every skin on his torso.

"Hermione" He muttered.

Her head rose and she slid up higher to his body, kissing his chest and soon sucking his nipples. Her head appeared from underneath the blanket and golden eyes stared back at him.

His head girl crawling into his bed naked? His cock harden more with just the thought.

She sat on his stomach, her bare wet pussy resting on him. He closed his eyes and let out a moan. He hands slid up her sides to her breast, giving it a soft squeeze. He slid them down again resting them on her hips.

He smiled and opened his eyes and stared at the beauty in front of him.

He stared at unfamiliar eyes. Same golden eyes as Hermione's, but full of lust, love, hate and sin. Her hair was full and wavy unlike Hermione's sleek ones. She had the same beautiful face of Hermione but a small mole was located on her cheek.

She sat back, arching her back, showing off her huge mounds. Her pale pink nipples stood fully erect. The Malfoy medallion lay in between her breasts.

She smirked at him. Sliding her hands up her breasts and kneading them.

"What's wrong love? Not to worry, Helena's here to please you my king." She said as she threw her head back and ground her pussy to his flesh.  
"Five more days" She moaned out.

Draco sat up quickly. Sweat formed on his brow in spite of the cold weather. He had just heard his door close. He was blinded by the dark but could see the objects that we illuminated by the moon.

The foot of his bed dipped because of an unknown weight. The could see something crawling from underneath his blanket. Sticking out his hand, he pulled the blanket off the figure.

Hermione looked up to him. Lust evident in her eyes. Her hair was sleek and it curled at the bottom, it ended in layers just below her nipple. Her face was flawless from any moles or birthmarks.

She crawled on top of him, naked and aroused. She leveled her face to his and kissed him passionately, his hands attached to the back of her head pulling her close.

He groaned as kissed down his chest, sucking his nipples as her hands made their way to his boxers, pushing them off his hips... 


	7. Chapter 7

She grasped his hardness and watched him as his head fell down his pillow.

"I'm so horny Draco," She whispered in his ear.

"Fuck Granger" He said as she pumped him with her hand.

He looked towards her as she kissed him lower and lower. As she comes face to face to his cock, she licked the head and blew on it lightly. Slowly, she filled her mouth with his dick.

He closed is eyes as he felt the warmth of her mouth. He looked at her again, instead of Hermione; he saw the massive curls of Helena.

He blinked hard; his vision of Hermione came back.

Every time he blinked, the girl below him changed from Hermione to Helena.

Hermione released his penis with a pop. She felt no control of her body. Lust was taking over her slowly.

Draco closed his eyes as she set herself on top of him.

He opened one eye, checking to see who was straddling him. Hermione's face was all he saw but he saw Helena's eyes.

"Oh Draco" She moaned as she ground her pussy to his groin. Her hands lifted to touch her breasts.

"Hermione" Draco called out, gritting his teeth to stop him from moaning.

"Hermione!" He called again.

'So near, so near' She chanted in her head.

He raised his hands to her hips to stop her from grinding him.

"What has gotten into you?" Draco asked as he regulated his breathing.

Hermione looked as if he was crazy then looked down at their position. She closed her eyes in shame. She pulled the blanket to her body and covered her chest. She turn and headed out the down the door. Her arse still bare as she walked from him. She turned to give a final look, her hair flying behind her. The medallion swung hitting her arm as she turned. She turned the knob and hurried out the door.

She raced to her room and flung her self to her bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Becoming more and more like Helena" Demetri smiled. His shadow, they only thing left of him, stood in the dark corner of her room.

"When Helena get hold of her body completely, it would be Hermione's turn to be trapped into the medallion. And I will soon have Draco's body" He laughed softly.

He stared at the door where she exited. His erection for the nth time would not go away quickly.

He laid back, his mind battling with what he last saw.

He swear he saw the smirk of Helena


	8. Chapter 8

Helena Pierce was at the top of her year. She was gorgeous, smart, popular and was an achiever.

She had too best friends. Jonathan Potter and Alexander Wealsey. They were both purebloods that did not care about blood discrimination. Helena Pierce was a halfblood, a mudblood father and a pureblood mother.

Helena was greatly praised in her schoolwork. especially by the handsome arithmacy professor Albus Dumbledor.

Demetri Malfoy was known however to hold the record of bedding the most number of girls. He was handsome, no doubt. Every girl wanted to bring home the handsome heir to meet their daddy. Although his relationships did not last for.. 30 hours?.. He never ran out of girls.

Although his studies were not as great as Helena's, Demetri was a born leader. In hia batch, he was known as the next minister.

They had one similarity.

The were in love with Dark Magic.

They started talking about th dark magic they read about ad one thing led to anothter and found themselves in love with each other.

In the middle of August 1897, both head boy and girl lay with limbs entangled with each other inside the tub of Demetri's bathroom.

"I love you" Helena said as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Demetri smiled and kissed the back of her head.

"And I love you"

"Wouldn't it be nice if we were still like this after we leave Hogwarts?"

"My father would disapprove. He's already disappointed that my younger cousin found some pureblood whore to marry before I did."

"You're right" Helena sighed

"What if we could be together?"

"Don't be silly love. We both know that would never happen. Besides, my friends do not approve of you and my mother knows you're fathers' reputation. They were heads in their time you know."

"Oh really? Let me guess, you're mother is small but curvy, Part Austrian with long blonde hair that's wavy like yours. She had a mole on her cheek just like you do and s birthmark on the small of her back?"

Helena sat up straight and looked backed to him.

"How did you know?"

"She was the infamous lover of my father when he was at Hogwarts. Damn, what if you were my father's daughter?"

"Oh that is just-" She stopped and thought about how it was possible.

"You could be my brother?!" She completely pulled away and sat on the other side of the tub.

"A brother that gives you mind blowing orgasms" He smiles as he crawled to her.

"Incest! That is just-- just so--" She stopped talking as he covered his mouth with hers. He palmed her breast and his hand snaked up her thigh.

He pulled away and laughed.

"You that's not true" His hands still on her thigh.

"I know, it was foolish of me to think so."

"I've read about a bonding ritual that my great grandfathers practiced. It's illegal now, but we go through it, we would be together forever."

"Hmmm.. Tell me more Demetri.." She said as she lowered her self to him.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione rubbed her legs together. The past few nights, Demetri plagued her dreams. Her dreams were starting to feel real but the more they felt real, the more she was losing herself in reality. She was always lost in thought. Sometimes she couldn't tell which was real.

She rubbed her legs again. Her pussy was throbbing, because of the blond sitting to her left, doing his homework innocently. She would sneak glances or sometimes stare at him for minutes before realizing that he might catch her.

Draco, however, was very hard at the moment. Just seeing her rub her legs together as she stared at him made his cock twitch. He watched her as his head hung low to his parchment. He was actually finished with his homework quite a while, but he wanted a reason to stay in the common room.

He dipped his quill in the inkbottle and started scribbling it, so that it would look like he was writting. All over the parchment, were inkblots, continuous circles and an attempt drawing of a malicious position.

Hermione fanned herself, the room getting hotter the second. She glanced at Draco; a bead of sweat fell from his forehead down to the desk. He aroused her tremendously. Just looking at him, made her sees Demetri. Her panties were soaking.

Demetri..

Demetri..

Demetri Malfoy..

Her eyes widen. She wanted to slap herself. Her dreams are somewhat connected to Draco.

"Oh good lord" She moaned.

Draco looked at her quickly.

"Excuse me Granger?"

"Do you know Demetri Malfoy?"

He looked down at his parchment then pushed it away from him. He sat back, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Why?"

"I've been.. Dreaming about him"

"With Helena Pierce?"

"You dreamt about them too?"

"Yeah, Demetri Malfoy was my great grandfathers' cousin"

"Oh.." She paused, not knowing what to say next. This was weird, and awkward!

"So these-"

"Look Granger, I don't want to talk about it. I guess that there was a history between them when they were Heads in their time and-"

"Helene Pierce was my great grand aunt"

He looked at her.

"Then maybe that's why we have the same dream. They were part of us"

Hermione sighed and open her mouth again but Draco interrupted her.

"Maybe... Uh never mind"

"No, Draco, tell me"

"Do you think that, that's a sign?"

"Sign?"

"That we should be together Granger"

She looked at him hard. She totally lost it. She felt no control of her body as she stood up and walked towards him. She stood in front of him and sat on the desk. She grabbed hold of his hands and parted her legs. She placed his hands on his inner thigh and he took over from there.

He stood up and kissed her, both his hands caressing her thigh. He pulled back, only to kiss her neck. She tilted her head back, giving him more access.

Her fingers ran through his hair. It was short compared to Demetri's. She closed her eyes and pulled his head to her neck. His hair felt longer. She pushed him a bit and looked at him. It was Draco, just Draco.

Her hands went to his shoulders, pushing his robe off him and unbuttoned his shirt. He did the same to her, only, her kissed down to the flesh revealed.

When his shirt was completely off, she started undoing his pants.

He slipped her blouse off her shoulders and undid her bra, throwing it carelessly behind him. He stared at her pert nipples and his mouth soon surrounded it. She arched her back. The Malfoy crest rested in the middle of her breasts, the cold metal made her nipples harder. 

He pushed her down until she was lying on the desk. He stood in his boxers as his pants were down his ankles. He kicked them off and pulled down his boxers. He stood there naked as Hermione lay in front of him only in her skirt and knickers.

His hands flipped her skirt up, her white-laced panties were soaking, because of him. His large cock was painfully hard. He wanted to fuck her now.

His hands held her hips and pulled down her panties. She lifted her hips up so that he could slide it down her legs.

He kissed her again and pushed his cock to her opening. She moaned in his mouth, arching her back, pushing her breasts to his chest.

He pumped into her. Hard and fast. He felt her walls contracting. He groaned at the feeling. He thrust into her harder. She let out a long moan as she climaxed. After a few thrusts he came in her, grunting in pleasure.

He laid his head on her chest as they panted. Her fingers pushed back his hair. They were both sweaty but were definitely satisfied.

Draco closed his eyes, mentally punching himself as he lost control of his lust.

He was still inside her and her walls started to tighten again.

Draco groaned, his hardness didn't fade.

Hermione caressed his hair again.

And smirked.


	10. Chapter 10

Her eye's fluttered open as she felt the sun light hit her face.

Looking around the unfamiliar room, her mind flooded with the events that happened the night before.

She wasn't sure whom she slept with.

Draco or Demetri.

Demetri was a just a boy from her dreams, the former head boy who shared his room with his lover. But he felt so real, she felt like she was becoming Helena.

She clutched the silk green blanket to her chest as her gazed turned to the warmth beside her. Draco lay asleep, looking peaceful and angelic.

"Only when he sleeps" She chuckled.

Hearing the soft chuckle, Draco open his eyes and looked at Hermione with sleep in his eyes.

"Morning" He grunted, then closed his eyes again to sleep some more.

"Good morning to you too." She leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on his temple

"Im going back to my dorm" He grunted in agreement.

She stood up and pulled her clothes on. No guilt, no regret, no.. nothing. It was as if they had been doing this for years.

She walked quietly back to her room and laid down, resting her eyes and ended up falling asleep.

Draco woke up with a start, expecting Hermione to be by his side. He remembered that she left as soon as the sun was up. He got up and prepared for the day.

She was dreaming again. But instead of Helena underneath Demetri, it was her. He was thrusting into her, pinning her wrists hard on the bed. They both climaxed at the same time. He laid inside her, pulling out after a few minutes.

He reached to his bedside table drawer, pulling out a dagger. He sat back on this legs and pulled Hermione to sit.

He took hold of her hand and pressed the tip of the dagger to her palm. He made a deep cut diagonally across her palm. She bit her lip from yelping because of the pain. He did the same to his palm, dropped the dagger on the bed and held the amulet with his other hand. His wounded palmed and hers pressed with the amulet in between it.

"This my love, will bind us by blood. This will forever bind us. As soon as i turn of age, we will be able to be bound by soul." He smiled at her his handsome features captivated her. He leaned to her and kissed her gently.

"I love you Hermione"

"And I love you Demetri"

Then everything went black.

She opened her eyes to come face to face to Dracom all ready dressed in his uniform.

"Why are you bleeding Hermione?" Draco asked as he held up her palm.

She looked down at her bleeding palm and looked at him.

She reached to her school back, and brought out her scissors. She held his palm and pressed the tip to Draco's palm.

"What are you-" He was cut off as she cut his palm. It bled immediately. She pulled out the amulet from under her blouse and pressed their palms to it. A surge of magic went through them and weakened Hermione.

"What the hell did you do?" He asked angrily as he pulled his hand from her. She stared at him and breathed heavily, before fainting.

She woke up on the infirmary. She looked at the wall clock and realized she spent nearly the whole day asleep.

"Hermione, you're awake!" Harry said as he rose from the seat beside her bed. Ron pushed open the curtain, revealing an unmade bed beside hers, she was certain he had fallen asleep on it.

"Hermione?" She questioned. Harry and Ron looked at each other.

"Hermione, are you feeling alright? Don't you remember your name?" Ron asked.

She shook her head and looked at them.

"Jonathan, Alex, Stop calling me Hermione! Don't you boys recognize me? It's me! Helena!"

Harry and Ron stepped back, completely speechless.

She looked past them, and smiled. She lifted up her arms as if she was welcoming a hug.

Harry and Ron, looked behind them, finding Draco Malfoy in the door way.

Draco looked at Hermione and his eyes widen.

"Demetri! You came!"


	11. Chapter 11

Draco looked at her hard.

How could Potter and Weasel not see it?

She had become Helena.

And he let her too.

"Madam Pomfrey! Come quick! She's awake!" Potter called out.

"What the hell is happening?! Why am i in the infirmary?!" Hermione questioned. She pushed off the covers and swung her legs to the side of the bed. She was in a hospital gown, he could almost see the outline of her underwear and her breasts.

Harry and Ron tried to get her into bed. She was struggling with all her energy and she fought hard.

"Madam Pomfrey! We need a calming drought!" Ron said as her pinned Hermiones legs to the bed.

"Let me go you pansy ass weaklings! Demetri my love help me!" She said as Harry held her wrists.

Madam Pomfrey came in with two vials in each of her hand.

"Here my dears, this ie a calming drought. Make her drink this after, it will make her sleep."

"No! I don't want to go to sleep! Demetri do something!" She yelled for Draco.

He just stood there, not believing what had happened. He stepped back, his eyes not leaving Hermione.

"What the hell Malfoy?! Get out of her sight, you're making her crazy!" Potter said as Hermione bit his hand as he held her chin as he forced the drought to her mouth.

Draco stepped back slowly, until her lost sight of the infirmary quickly. He broke into a run and headed to his common room.

He was questioned later by the professors. All he could do was shrug. He didn't answer questions, ignored accusation from Potter and Weasely and Acted as if nothing happened.

3 days passed and Hermione was still in the infirmary. When ever she woke up she demanded for Demetri. They always gave her a potion to sleep it off. He knew for a fact that her best friends were looking for a way to make her snap out of it. Draco didn't even know what to do.

For nights, he would dream about Hermione, getting back into his arms and they just held each other.

He would wake up in the middle of the night, his thoughts completely on her. He remembered the night they were together and how she felt. Her hot, tight, dripping pussy. He ended up wanking himself to sleep.

Draco Malfoy laid on his bed, looking at the ceiling. Hermione, Hermione, Hermione. That was all he could think about. He closed his eyes, hoping he would fall asleep.

"Draco" His eyes opened, there seated at the edge of his bed as Hermione, dressed in a white night gown. She leaned to him and kissed him. He kissed her back, relishing the feel of her lips that he had missed. She climbed on him and lifted her night gown off of her. She tugged at his boxers, the only thing he wore when he slept. He pushed it off him as Hermione pulled off her panties.

She lowered herself to him. He watched as they connected. His tip was at her entrance. Before he could thrust up to her..

He woke up abruptly. He sat up quickly searching for her. He found his room empty. He let out a loud sigh and got off his bed. Those were the worse kind of dreams about her. He would dream about her and wake up, making him realize that she was only in his dreams. He yearned for her. That one night together seemed to be years ago. He walked out to the common room, and sat on the couch infront of the fire. He held his wand and set a flame to the fire place. He sat back and closed his eyes. He was tenting a huge erection in his boxers. He was very, very tempted to relieve it.

He looked at the clock, 2:46 in morning. He couldn't go to sleep now, he'll end up being late for his classes.

"Happy Birthday to me" He said bitterly. No one was there to greet him. He sighed again and closed his eyes.

He was on the verge of sleep when he felt a hand rubbing his erection.

He looked up quickly.

Hermione was on her knees looking at him. He was dreaming again. For fucks sake!

She leaned down on him and kissed him. He felt that. He felt her tongue licking his lips. He reached up to her. touching her breasts.

'He wasn't asleep! She was really here!'

She pulled back.

"Are you ready for you're birthday gift Mr. Malfoy?" She smiled as she continued rubbing his cock.

He just laid there staring at her beautiful face.

At the beautiful face of Helena Pierce.

A/N: This is the first author's note (yey!! Hahaha!!) Well.. Im just writing to tell you that the story is almost over. I know it was short and my chapters were short but im promise that I'll work on my next one and make it better.


	12. Chapter 12

Draco pushed her back, letting her fall on the floor.

He stood up and headed to the portrait. He had to get the professors. She caught up to him and pushed him to the portrait, his back pressed up to it.

"Don't worry, I remember now." She whispered to his ear.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" He said as he held her shoulders, slightly pushing her away from him.

"Shh, Don't worry Draco. Just feel" Then she pressed her lips against his. Her hand reached behind her, pulling the strings of the hospital gown she wore. She shrugged her shoulders, letting the clothing fall on the floor. She stood there, with lips pressed up against his, only in her underwear and the amulet, she made Draco forget about everything.

Draco pushed her back until she landed on the couch. He landed on top of her but pushed himself off her. He took off his robe and threw it to her.

"What wrong?" She asked, almost innocently

"Give her back to me!" Draco's voice echoed through out the common room. His sudden anger made Helena wince in fear.

"I can't. I'm sorry"

"Why not?!"

"Why should I?!" She answered back. She looked at him with anger in her eyes.

"It's my turn to live! i've waited a hundred years to get out of this amulet!" She said as she held the amulet to him. She put on the robe Draco threw at her and then continued.

"She'll have her turn. Don't worry" She smiled back at him.

"Where the hell is she?" He said through his teeth.

"Where I have been hiding all this time" She smiled back.

"Demetri?" She called out looking around the common room.

Draco looked at her hard. He felt a cold breeze pass by him.

"Helena?" Draco looked at his right. There, stood a man, he looked like a ghost but he was dark, like a shadow.

"Oh Demetri! It's finally time!"

Draco stood at his spot. He looked to Helena and then to Demetri.

"What do you want?" Draco asked them walking back until his back hit the wall.

"To rule Draco" Demetri said as he moved towards him.

Helena walked towards Draco and pressed the amulet to his chest. She leaned to him, he could feel her breath on his cheek.

"This might hurt a bit" She said as she gave his neck a long lick. Draco looked at Demetri, his features were twisted in a smirk.

Then Helena plunged something sharp to Draco stomach.

He felt the pain, the blood coming out the wound. He looked down at his stomach and saw a dagger in Helena's hand. He looked at her smiling face and open his mouth but nothing came out,

She pulled the dagger out swiftly as Demetri entered Draco's body.

The portrait slammed open. Helena was thrown back by a spell fired by Professor Snape.

That was the last thing Draco saw before his vision blurred into darkness


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews! I loved all of it! Well this is the last chapter. This is very short and the story was fast. But I had to end it soon or else I wouldn't be able to!

Harry and Ron sat beside Hermione's bed. She was back in the infirmary. Two nights ago, she was able to wake up early in the morning and escape to see Malfoy. They did not know the whole story so did the teachers.

Hermione laid peacefully.

Harry and Ron had spent the two days waiting for her to wake up. They had been worried sick and they felt guilty for not realizing that something was going on with Hermione.

"Harry? Ron?" Hermione fluttered her eyes open. Harry and Ron soon was at her side. They held her hand and kissed her as if there was no tomorrow. She sat up and smiled at them. She looked at the bed beside hers.

Draco was still asleep. Around his stomach was a bandage. A tear fell from her cheek, ut was unnotice by Harry and Ron as they fussed over her.

After three days of being released from the infirmary, Hermione walked back in to visit Draco. It was hogsmeade weekend and every body left. After the incident, no one had questioned her. They feared that it had brought trauma to her and it would make her crazy again. They would wait for Draco to wake up.

Hermione stood beside his bed and looked at him. His skin was paler than before and Hermione's eyes watered. She sat on his bed, then laid beside him, resting her head on his chest. She smiled as she heared his heart beat.

She pulled something from her blouse. She looked at the amulet and pressed her palms with the amulet in between. She twisted it and it separated it into two. She put back the other one inside her blouse.

She pressed the other one to Draco chest, just above his beating heart.

"Everything worked out Demetri" She said as she laid her head onto his chest.

Demetri opened his eyes and wrapped his arm around his Helena, smiling widely.

THE END


End file.
